


last night i dreamt that somebody loved me -

by bisexualklausmikaelson



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualklausmikaelson/pseuds/bisexualklausmikaelson
Summary: au future fic or Double Trouble is once again a prisoner of Bright Moon and Scorpia’s been paying them quite a few visits lately. Double Trouble/Scorpia/Catra.
Relationships: Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), scorpia/double trouble
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	last night i dreamt that somebody loved me -

It feels like centuries since Scorpia had last had a moment to herself.

Rebuilding Bright Moon, fixing their worlds, and reuniting the princesses was taking up almost every minute of her days - she never realized how many responsibilities she had left behind when she had decided that she wanted to give her up her kingdom. To think being a princess involved so much groundwork.

“Ah,” she hears in the distance, light and graceful steps making their way towards her “I knew you’d be back,” Double Trouble whispers, creeping up behind her.

The garden - it’s where Scorpia retired to when she wanted to escape her duties. When she wanted to be alone and have some time to herself. But, she had forgotten that sometimes, the garden was also a healthy little outlet for the prisoners of Bright Moon.

Of course, after peace was restored to their world, the only one they really had to watch out was the notorious Double Trouble themselves.

“Leave me alone,” Scorpia sighs, sitting by the dark orange and red flowers, allowing her mind to wander too far. She doesn’t even notice how Double Trouble sits beside her, offering her an unblinking stare.

Scorpia then hears a distinct meowing in the distance, as a stray cat makes its way towards her.

She’s caught off guard by its familiar fur-pattern - light brown with mis-matched eyes, one blue, another yellow…just like -

“Thinking of your wild cat?” Double Trouble asks her.

Scorpia bites her lip, burying her face in her hands. “I’m not,” She releases.

Double Trouble takes a moment to observe her for a little bit longer.

“You know princess,” they whisper, sounding sly, “you’re a terrible liar.”

Scorpia releases a shaky breath - all her thoughts were just bottled in and it felt like she was going to explode. “You’re the last person I would speak to about this,” she grits.

The other being crooks their head to one side, raising a brow. “And yet,” they say, “Here you are,” they point out, slyly.

The princess holds her head up high, strong, resilient, and unimaginably hurt.

“What do you want?” Scorpia asks. “Why are you talking to me?” she adds on, with an angry tone.

Double Trouble backs away, looking sad. “You really want to do the answer to that?” they question as the princess offers them a firm nod. “I feel sorry for you,” they admit, quietly.

Scorpia then decides to storm off, unable to handle her emotions at this very moment.

-

Catra had been missing for what felt like years.

Some say that she ran off to live in the Crimson Waste - that she buzzed all her hair off, traded in her cat-like outfit for a dark blue suit and goes by a different name.

Others say - she’s dead.

That’s the theory Scorpia is the most afraid of.

After Glimmer was rescued by the princesses - Catra was just gone.

Some wonder if Horde Prime killed her, during her entrapment, if she just wasn’t able to survive his torture.

Scorpia doesn’t know the truth and maybe, it’s better this way. Because at least, she can hope that her first theory is right.

-

(Her new friends are great to her - they treat her as if she has been part of the gang this entire time.

Adora is all smiles and bright eyes with her new comrade, ready to fight by her side and make her feel like she is home. Glimmer is the big sister she never asked for, all protective and kind, full of wisdom beyond her years. Frosta is the strongest kid she’s ever met - meeting her eye-to-eye in every practice battle and inspiring her to spar with her new found friend. Mermista is softness underneath that brooding demeanor (she loves playing board games with Scorpia, she loves it even more when she lets her win - each and every time). 

Perfuma weaves her flower-crowns that match her battle gear. Spinnerella and Netossa invite her to family dinners. Bow laughs so hard at her jokes that he sheds tears. Sea-Hawk understands when she needs a hear-to-heart.

And yet -

She cannot help but feel alone.

None of them loved Catra like she did - none of them care as much as she does about her well-being.

They don’t understand how lonely she is without her.

Scorpia knows she’s being ungrateful because everyone is being so kind to her. And somehow, that makes her hates herself).

-

She only visits the garden again on a stormy night.

“My wild cat,” she sobs, quietly. “Where in the world could you be?” Scorpia desperately asks herself.

She doesn’t expect to hear a reply.

However, to her surprise, there is a sudden smell of daffodils in the air - with a hint of vanilla and cinnamon.

Just like Catra used to smell.

“Right here,” someone whispers, “Princess Scorpia,” they go on to say.

Scorpia turns around only to be met by Catra herself - or rather what happens to be Double Trouble shape-shifting into Catra anyway.

“Nice try,” the princess shrugs. “But I know it’s you, Double Trouble,” she spits, wiping away her prior tears.

To her demise, Double Trouble doesn’t bother transforming back. She wears Catra’s features like a mask and blends into it so well, she could fool almost anyone. 

Except for Scorpia. 

“That’s a shame,” they shrug. “What gave me away?” they wonder, always looking for tips to improve their acting skills.

The princess meets their gaze, finally staring this Catra look-a-like straight in the eye. They have no idea how much she wishes she could see her wild-cat right now. How much she just wants to hold her and kiss her.

She never even got to do that. Not even while Catra was -

“The look in your eyes,” Scorpia finally answers, “she’d never look at me like that,” she specifies.

Double Trouble frowns, hearing those words almost break their heart, to think the princess had been so pained, this entire time.

“I see,” they bite their lip, feeling guilty for their small prank gone so awry. “Unrequited love, quite a tragedy isn’t it?” they whisper, as they transform back to their original form.

Scorpia feels more at ease now, oddly so.

“I thought your powers weren’t supposed to work anymore,” she points out. “After that incantation Shadow Weaver and Glimmer put on you,” she reminds them.

“They’re both still quite unfamiliar with my skills and abilities,” Double Trouble offers. “So casting a proper spell that works on me is difficult for them - my powers don’t always work but sometimes, when the weather acts up, I can manage at least one shape-shift for a little while,” they explain.

“So you chose Catra,” Scorpia bluntly says. “To mess with me,” she accuses.

The Bright Moon prisoner is taken aback by the comment, but they are also surprised to see the lack of rage in the princess’ face. “You’re not angry with me?” They ask.

She shakes her head, turning away from them. “I can’t be,” Scorpia releases, nervously. “Not when you were wearing her face,” she confesses.

Her words move Double Trouble - unexpectedly so.

“My dear,” they rest a hand on Scorpia’s shoulder and weirdly enough, she let’s it happen. “You truly have it bad, don’t you?” Double Trouble whispers, squeezing tight.

Scorpia feels weak - in this weird new world, the sly creature beside her should be the last thing she would trust but, they are the only thing that is familiar to her right now.

“What can I do?” she questions. “I love her, still. I love her always,” she admits, sounding broken.

Double Trouble watches as the rain suddenly stops, they take this as a sign. “It doesn’t have to be like that,” they say. “You love her now - maybe even the day after and the one after that - ”

“This isn’t exactly making me feel better,” Scorpia cuts her off.

Double Trouble smiles - the same way the Cheshire Cat smiles. “Let me finish,” they order and the princess doesn’t say anything then. “Just because you feel like this today, it doesn’t mean you’re going to feel like this forever,” they advise her.

She scoffs, rolling her eyes at their suggestion. “It’s not that simple,” Scorpia tells them.

“I know,” they stare at the rose bush before them, picking one of the flowers and wincing as their fingers stabs into a torn. “But it gets easier, everyday,” they say, enduring the pain and offering the rose to Scorpia.

She looks puzzled - she still doesn’t get why Double Trouble is so nice to her. Maybe, they’re lonely too. Maybe they actually like her.

It’s hard to tell what their true intentions are.

“You know,” she sings, as she finally allows her shoulders to sink and the tension to flow through. “It’s oddly nice, talking to you,” Scorpia whispers, while she accepts the flower being handed to her.

Maybe it was time to try something new - to offer other people second chances too.

Even if that person was Double Trouble.

-


End file.
